


Our Happy Ending

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Post 5x04, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is brave and strong, but also lowborn. And deeply, inescapably in love with Mithian. That's all she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you for anon because they left the prompt and a HUGE one to the host of this fest! :)
> 
> [A story of pining for your true love and yelling 'fuck off' to the world, running away together hand-in-hand.]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

↓↓↓

[Our Happy Ending | Merlin/Mithian fanmix](http://8tracks.com/awhellnah/our-happy-ending-merlin-mithian-fanmix)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> pairing: Merlin/Mithian  
> era: canon!AU  
> prompt/tropes: After the events of Another’s Sorrow (s5e4) Mithian falls in love with Merlin.


End file.
